Lucien Dierdre
"I'm out here busting my ass to protect you, and you're telling me to 'stop!?'" ―Lucien to Cecil Laurent '''Lucien Dierdre '''is the protagonist of ''Bloodline. ''He is a 16-year-old boy who struggles to maintain his strained relationship with his family and ends up cutting his bloodline. The person he feels closest to is his little sister Lacie but is often found distancing himself from his parents and two older brothers, Artemis and Angelos. His ADHD and impulsiveness make it difficult for him to think about his actions, and regularly forgets what he has been blessed with, resulting in him taking the little things in his life for granted. He is known to be a victim of Dolor Syndrome, where a Blood Cutter feels remorse or regret for their decision. Personality Lucien is very stubborn and careless. His ADHD occasionally gets himself into arguments with his classmates because of his inability to keep quiet and his parents try their best to help him. He takes their assistance as a form of pity and lashes out at the worst of times. He wishes to learn to become more passive and take control of his anger. Behind his harsh exterior, Lucien is an adventure-loving and ambitious young boy who enjoys playing basketball in his spare time. Appearance Body Lucien is a sixteen-year-old boy with a height of 5′8" (178cm). He has light, fair skin, almond-shaped brown eyes and dark brown unkempt curly hair. He has a piece of hair hanging over his nose but the rest of it is barely kept off of his eyes. He has thin-ish eyebrows and a small pointed nose. On the back of his neck, is his family emblem, which is a small triangle in a larger triangle. Clothing Lucien's main colour in his wardrobe is maroon or red. His primary outfit is a maroon coloured turtleneck, with his family emblem stitched in white on the left of his chest. On his right sleeve in Korean, it reads, 'Low Expectations.' He pairs it with black jeans, a brown belt and white suspenders that hang loosely beside his legs. His shoes are either fully black or accented with white. He may sometimes be seen with a grey sleeveless jacket or a white plain T-shirt underneath his sweater. Relationships Gabriel Dierdre and Kim Eun-Jeong Lucien's relationship with his parents is very strained. His father and mother try their best to understand the way his mind works and his thoughts, but do not know how to get through to him. Lucien lacks focus and attention, but his parents do not ever seem to give up on him and tolerate a lot of his behaviour. Artemis and Angelos Dierdre ? Lacie Dierdre ? Cecil Laurent ? Quotes "Sheesh, whatever." "Don't call me that!" "Isn't that what you wanted?" "Yeah I should, shouldn't I? He's probably going to give me a full speech about drinking responsibly or going out on my own or something." "Yeah. He isn't really big on parties or big crowds. Or really anything. At all." "Man, I didn't ditch you, I was-" Trivia *'Lucien' means light, while 'Dierdre' means darkness. Lucien's entire name means 'Light Darkness'. Gallery Category:Personality Category:Appearance Category:Relationships Category:Gallery Category:Trivia